Yoritomo Kanahashi
Yoritomo Kanahashi was a bushi and magistrate of the Mantis Clan. Colonies Senior Magistrate In 1198 Kanahashi had been appointed as the senior magistrate to Kalani's Landing, in the Colonies, and Yoritomo Kanaye was her personal yojimbo. State of the Clans, Part 1, by Shawn Carman She had to make an annual trip to the Second City for reporting. The Age of Exploration, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Hiromi's Visit Shortly after the departure of the Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Hiromi appeared Tsuruchi Samuru looking for his lord, to convey a message from the Moshi Daimyo in the Second City. State of the Clans, Part 1, by Shawn Carman A Cloth Bundle Kanahashi was met by Anshu, son of the late Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Aramasu. He and his companion Mirumoto Kojinrue had explored the Maharaja's Vault in the ruins of the Ivory Palace. In their return to Kalani's Landing they were chased by the spirits of the Maharajas, hungry for revenge for those who broke the seal of their treasures. Kanahashi ordered to tend Kojinrue, who was grievously wounded and unconscious. The aid of a Toritaka was requested, to appease the army of dead. In case he perished in the defence of Kojinrue against the spirits, Anshu gave a cloth bundle to Kanahashi. She had to send it to the current Mantis Champion, Hiromi. Repercussions, by Shawn Carman Exploration After the Imperial Governor of the Colonies Otomo Suikihime issued the Edict of Exploration, Kanahashi was sent to consolidate Mantis holdings in the unexplored lands of the Colonies. Near a lake she created The Age of Exploration, Part 4, by Shawn Carman the Lakeside Estates in the area which would be known as Red Lantern District. 2012 Kotei: The Age of Exploration War with the Mantis During the Mantis-Crane War in the Colonies Kanahashi had an audience with Doji Iza and Daigotsu Subudi, head mediator in the conflicr, appinted by the Imperial Governor of the Colonies Otomo Suikihime. Scions of the Colonies, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Kalani's Landing Razed Kalani's Landing was attacked by the Crane Torn Asunder, Part 2, by Seth Mason and were rumors that Kanahashi had died, Clan letters (Coils of Madness) after a tea ceremony with Agasha Kodo. Contained at Court (The Coming Storm flavor) It was revealed untrue, and she was visited by her lord, Yoritomo Hiromi. Gates of Chaos (Rulebook Story), by Shawn Carman Death Some said that Agasha Kodo had killed Kanahashi 2013 Kotei Results during a tea ceremony. Contained at Court (The Coming Storm flavor) In 1199 Kodo had been sent to the Kalani's Landing to take care of the Master of Water Asako Chukage, who had suffered certain insanity during P'an Ku's madness. Kanahashi visited Kodo, requesting to speak with Chukage, and had warned the courtier that she would spread the notice if the Master of Water had been affected by this plague of insanity. Kodo in turn showed a nemuranai known as Raiden to the magistate, which at her command erupted a lighting, consuming Kanahashi utterly. Scenes from the Empire 39, by Shawn Carman External Links * Yoritomo Kanahashi (The Shadow's Embrance) Category:Mantis Clan Members Category:Magistrates